sedu sedan jadi buku
by nilakandi
Summary: —Gue benci manusia/Mereka sama sekali nggak berperi-kebukuan/Titik/Gue semakin benci sama yang namanya manusia/Mereka udah nggak berperi-kebukuan, suka menganiaya gue dan temen-temen gue, seenak jidatnya dalam bertindak, dan yang paling gue benci dari manusia adalah…/Kadang mereka nggak pernah mau jujur sama perasaannya/ Untuk SasuSaku Fanday/AU/tidak memperhatikan EYD/


Gue ditatap dalem-dalem sepasang mata item itu. Rambutnya unyu-unyu dengan warna biru rada item dan tampang yang _Ohmaigud~_ aduhai gantengnya.

Gue terpaku.

Jejeritan dalem hati.

Dunia gue muter-muter kayak di komedi puter terus muter gak berenti dan masih muter.

Tiba-tiba…

Nyit!

Badan gue diremes kuat banget!

Anjrit!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**/SasuSaku/Short fic/AU/OS/T+/ Humor gagal/OoC parah/**

**/mengabaikan EYD/ sudut pandang benda mati/cerita nyeleneh dan semprul/**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**Hanya sebuah persembahan kecil untuk SasuSaku Fanday**

—**Dan untuk semua orang yang telah bersedia membaca fanfiksi Nila sampai detik ini.**

**.**

* * *

Apa lo?! Jangan liat gue pake muka bego! Lo kira gue manusia? Salah lo!

Yang diatas cuma curcol gue waktu pertama kali dibeli sama si pantat ayam—yang sekarang lagi galau dipojokan kamar sambil megang gue—buat si Pink. Yang ujung-ujungnya gue dipake mereka berdua.

Oh, kenalin, gue buku. Bukan buku sembarangan yang di jual di emperan toko. Gue buku imut nan mempesona~… buku yang limited edisyen tiada duanya. Buku bergambar bunga kebangsaan Jepang yang dikelilingi kupu-kupu biru unyu. Tinggi gue sekitar 25 sentian, dan kelebaran gue 15 senti. Nah, kalo ketebalan gue? Ukur aja pake hatimu…hihihi…

Bercanda ding, tebal gue ada 10 sentian. Dan wajah dalem gue bisa ganti-ganti tiap hari. Unyu, 'kan?

Gue buku, buku yang dengan seenak jidatnya sering dilempar sana sini oleh cowok berambut biru rada item itu dan seorang cewek rambut gulali. Sering jadi pelototan mata dolar sama mata item arang. Dan najisnya…

Gue pernah diupilin keduanya.

Oke. Abaikan diatas. Gue sering dijadiin bahan curhat keduanya sebelum akhirnya wajah gue yang mulus digosok-gosok bringas sama penghapus. Kadang kalo kesel, keduanya bakal ngambil satu nyawa gue dan nulis curhatannya disitu. Abis itu dihapus. Nah lo, gue bingung kenapa keduanya suka nulis padahal akhirnya dihapus. Absurd. Cieileh~ bahasa gue.

Dan dari awal gue diadopsi—sekitar 10 tahun lalu—gue nggak pernah ngerasain yang namanya enaknya jadi buku. Gue sering dianiaya oleh duo mahluk lawan jenis itu. Dan akhirnya gue nyimpulin…

—Gue benci manusia. Mereka sama sekali nggak berperi-kebukuan.

Titik.

.

.

Kali ini gue liat si tampan tukang galau lagi mangku gue. Gue ngerasa _de javu_ sama waktu pertama kali gue dibeli. Waktu itu gue inget, si tampan ini ngerlain uang jajannya selama dua minggu buat 'ngadopsi' gue. Dia waktu itu dia masih unyu-unyu. Tampangnya masih polos dan nggak se-galau saat ini. Umurnya sekitar tujuh taunan. Dan yang bikin gue tersentuh, dia 'ngadopsi' gue buat sobat merah mudanya. Saat itu gue pikir emang bener, masa kecil emang masa terjujur sepanjang sejarah hidup lo.

"Sasuke, makasih ya." Gue masih inget suara si merah muda yang cemprengnya ngalahin tipi rusak.

"Hn." Sok jaim, gue membatin.

"Tapi, kayaknya kurang bijaksana deh. Aku nggak ngado kamu taun lalu." Nah, gue mulai suka adegan ini. Si merah muda nunduk, ampir nangis.

"Nggak apa-apa." Gue ngerasa tersentuh nih. Gue tau si Sas-uke ini tulus.

"Tapi…"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa."

"Gimana kalo…" gue deg-degan.

"…kita pake buku ini bareng-bareng. Kayak buku curhat gitu. Setiap tiga hari sekali kita nulis curhatan kita dalem buku ini. Kamu mulai dari ujung yang kiri, aku mulai dari kanan. Nah, kalo tulisan kita udah ketemu, berarti waktu itu saatnya kita baca curhatan satu sama lain. Gimana?" Si merah muda ngomong dalem satu tarikan napas. Cepet bener ngomongnya? Gue terpaku. Lalu liat si Sasuke.

Dia senyum tipiiiiiiissss banget. Mukanya merah waktu liat si pink. —tapi sok jaim. Lalu ngangguk. "Oke, Sakura."

Yang gue tau, sejak itu si biru emang udah ada lope-lope sama si pink.

Tapi… masa anak kecil udah tau yang begituan~…

Pertanyaan gue, pendidikan dan bimbingan mereka yang salah atau itu emang perasaan paling murni?

Kali ini gue bener-bener diem.

Gak tau ngomong apa.

.

.

Gue natep lagi si Sasuke, umurnya udah tujuh belasan, dan ini hari terakhir dia megang gue. Besok gue akan berada di bawah kuasa si Sakura jenong itu. Emang sih si jenong sekarang—gue ngakuin dengan terpaksa—cantik setengah idup. Psst, gue lagi coba perumpamaan baru, kan biasanya setengah mampus berarti setengahnya lagi idup, kali ini kebalikannya. Gak usah dipikirin deh, gue lagi galau nemenin nih mahluk.

Sasuke lagi mangku gue. Matanya kayak ada cerminnya, berkaca-kaca. Gue narik napas kuat-kuat. Kayak ada yang sesek. Ah, sugesti. Dia lagi galau tingkat dewa yang kena petir CTAAR, _Bro_. Gue ngintip _handphone_nya yang lagi ngedip-ngedip genit.

_From: Sakura_

_Aku ditembak Gaara. Dan bingung mau jawab apa. Dia baik bangeeettt. Gimana, Sas?_

Sasuke natap _handphone_nya. Matanya kali ini ada efek kobaran api yang lagi gede-gedenya. Dengan sewot dia ngebanting si _handphone_. Gue meringis. Untung bukan gue. Tapi… kasian juga sih sama si _handphone_. Dia yang biasanya dengerin curhatan gue selain si Pensil soal ehemcalonehemgebetanehemgue.

Gue semakin benci sama yang namanya manusia. Mereka udah nggak berperi-kebukuan, suka menganiaya gue dan temen-temen gue, seenak jidatnya dalam bertindak, dan yang paling gue benci dari manusia adalah…

Kadang mereka nggak pernah mau jujur sama perasaannya.

Gue merenung.

Iya, mereka kadang nggak pernah mau jujur sama isi hatinya sendiri.

Dan ujung-ujungnya gue dan temen-temen gue jadi sasaran.

Andai gue manusia dan mereka itu gue dan temen-temen gue.

Tapi, kalo gue jadi manusia, gue mau apa?

Akhirnya gue mikir lagi.

.

.

Gue pernah curhat ketemen-temen gue, gue waktu itu curhat sama si Pensil. Nah, waktu itu gue lagi nggak dibawa sama si Sasuke maupun Sakura. Dan gue nginep di rumah Sasuke.

"Pen, lo enak nggak sering dianiaya sama si Ayam. Lha, gue?" gue lagi ngeluh.

Dia cuma senyum dan ngebales ucapan gue dengan bijaksana, "Tau nggak, diantara barang-barang di kamar ini, lo yang paling dianggep sama si Sasuke istimewa."

Gue merengut, "Istimewa apaan?! Muka gue paling sering di gosok sama penghapus. Tubuh gue sering diremes-remes. Dan gue paling sering kena sembur waktu monocurhatnya dan yang paling pingin muntah liat tampang _mellow_ nya. Gue sebeeelll sama si Ayam." Gue numpahin _uneg-uneg_ gue.

Dia lagi-lagi cuma senyum, "Lo inget waktu kejadian lo jatuh ke kolong tempat tidur dan nyelip di kaki-kaki ranjang?"

Gue inget baget kejadian itu. Gue bahkan nggak bisa mejemin mata saking takutnya sama gelap. Lho, gue bisa takut? Tanya pada Kami-sama.

Gue ngangguk. Pensil makin senyum. "Lo nggak tau kan Sasuke kalang kabut nyariin lo. Bahkan dia hampir nangis liat lo nggak ada di kasurnya. Gue inget dia bahkan hampir ngancurin seluruh kamar buat nemuin lo." Gue terpaku. Waktu itu, saking takutnya gue, gue nggak inget apa-apa.

"Lo nggak tau dia bahkan senyum super ultra lebar waktu lo ditemuin."

Gue kembali mikir. Kata-kata si pensil menohok hati gue.

"Lo itu salah satu benda yang paling berharga buat dia. Lo kenangan dia sama orang yang paling dia anggep penting, Sakura. Bahkan yang ada di kamar ini, iri sama lo."

Gue tertohok. Padahal gue sering ngeluh dan mengandai-andai kalo gue salah satu dari mereka yang ada dalam kamar ini. Dan mereka bersedia nukerin nyawanya buat jadi gue.

Gue mikir lagi.

"Lo mestinya bersyukur."

Pintu kebuka. Sasuke pulang sekolah dengan seragam SMAnya.

Dia ngampirin gue. Ngelus-ngelus wajah depan gue. Dia senyum tipis.

Dia cuma ngampirin gue. Nggak sama kayak yang lain.

Dia cuma perduli sama gue.

Gue natep si Pensil. Si pensil senyum.

Bener, gue selama ini selalu ngeluh dan kurang bersyukur.

Gue narik kesimpulan, bahkan banyak temen gue yang mau jadi gue, dan gue pingin jadi mereka.

Aneh, ya?

.

.

Lepas dari kenangan itu, gue lagi lagi lagi di tatap dalem-dalem Sasuke. Dia lagi frustasi dapet asemesemes dari Sakura. Gue natep priatin. Dan kulitnya yang pucet tambah pucet setelah dapet asemesemes itu.

Pintu kebuka kasar.

Sasuke masih natep gue. Gue coba ngintip siapa yang masuk.

"Sasuke~… Mau curhat! Kenapa nggak bales SMS?" Nah itu dia! Bukan asemesemes tapi sesemes! Gue lagi ngawur!

Sasuke natep tu makhluk. Matanya natep kosong. Gue tau kenapa.

Sakura bingung. "Gue kira lo nggak punya pulsa, jadi ya gue samperin ke sini. Kebetulan orang tua lo nitipin lo ke keluarga gue. Jangan bilang lo amnesia kalo rumah kita tetanggan dan sejajar? Dan gue disuruh mastiin lo baik-baik aja apa nggak. Nah, tuh hape kenapa bonyok begitu?" Sakura nunjuk Si Hape yang udah almarhum abis ciuman sama lantai. Dia ngerutin alisnya bingung.

Sasuke diem.

"Sas, lo nggak kenapa-napa kan?"

Sasuke diem.

"Sas, jangan bilang kalo… lo… lo…"

"LO PECANDU NARKOBA. NGGAK KAN, SAS?"

Suara Sakura parah abis, cempreng higehmakesimum. Menurut gue, mending dengerin suara kucing betina pingin kawin yang sering lewat depan rumah ketimbang denger suara Si Sakura yang levelnya bisa ngancurin gendang kuping lo dalam tenggang waktu sejam.

Sasuke masih diem. Gue tau sebejat-bejatnya Sasuke, dia nggak pernah make barang harem tu. Di masuk golongan anak baik-baik dalam kebejatannya. Nah, loh? Abaikan.

Sasuke narik napas dalem-dalem.

"Saku, Gue nggak suka sama Gaara. Jadi jauhin dia." Dia ngucapin datar.

Sakura melotot.

"Lo nggak mabuk, 'kan?"

Gue tau Sasuke sering nyoba-nyoba minum sake seuprit—dan teler tujuh hari tujuh malem—, tapi gue tau kali ini dia nggak mabuk atau teler.

"Nggak Sakura."

Sakura kali ini frustasi, "Atas dasar apa lo nggak suka dia?"

Sasuke diem. Ini yang paling berat. Sekarang atao enggak selamanya. Dia lagi berteman sama Andilau, Antara Dilema dan galau.

Tapi akhirnya, gue tau, Sasuke milih sekarang. Dia bangkit dan otomatis ngebuat gue jatuh.

Anjrit!

Nyeri, woy!

Tapi dia nggak peduli sama gue. Tega Lo Sas! Setelah lo puas nyiksa gue, sekarang lo ninggalin gue? Kejem lo!

Eh, kok gue kayak cewek lagi kena PMS digabung sama liat pacarnya selingkuh? Ah, gue gaje.

Dia ngampirin Sakura, natep tu mata dalem-dalem sedalem samudra yang dalemnya dua meter.

Mata itemnya ngedesak Sakura. Mojokin tubuhnya ketembok belakang.

Woy, masih ada gue disini!

Gue mau tutup mata, tapi nggak bisa. Lagipula, nanggung nih.

Sasuke senyum tipis, dia bisikin kata-kata yang bisa bikin cewek lumer ditempat, "Gue. Cinta. Lo."

Gue bisa liat wajah Sakura yang merah tambah merah. Dia nimpuk kepala Sasuke. "Lo kelamaan ngomongnya. Gue nunggu dari dulu."

Sasuke _smirk_. Wajahnya condong kearah Sakura.

_Oh mai gowed_!

Gue nyoba tutup mata.

* * *

_FIN?_

* * *

Author Note:

Mencoba keluar dari gaya nulis biasanya. Meskipun aneh dan setengah idup gajenya, ya sudahlah. Fandiksi ini—yang gajenya gak ketulungan—dipersembahkan untuk SasuSaku Fanday dan untuk semuanya yang udah baca fanfiksi Nila, Review, fav atau allow serta silent reader.

Um, untuk yang Tanya kapan Home updet, jawabannya paling lambat bulan April. Lama ya? Akhir februari sampai pertengahan Maret Nila sibuk dengan tugas dan ujian. Jadi, maaf. (_ _)

Tapi tenang, Nila usahain kok updet cepet.

_Er~ kali ini Nila mau Tanya, menurut kalian, jika Nila akan buat sekuel, manakah yang disekuelkan? _

Akhir kata, kritik, konkrit maupun review jika berkenan.

Love,

Nilakandi

Bandung, 20 Februari 2013, 6:20 p. m


End file.
